Naruto IM
by Jaiyne
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto world got a hold of computers? Crazy-ness, randomness, and…love? sakura centric; sakucentric; sakuXmulti; sakura and multiple; sakuraXguys
1. Chapter 1

Naruto IM

**Summary: What would happen if the Naruto world got a hold of computers? Crazy-ness, randomness, and…love?**

**Yuugao: **This will be SOOOO much fun! Won't it BlackBelt-san?! (co-writer of dis fic.)

**BlackBelt:**

**Yuugao:**Now I have chosen dat……… Kiba will do the disclaimer.

**Kiba:**munch-munch dis is SOO good!! munch-munch

**Yuugao: **O.ONOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Kiba u dog butt!! Quit eating my freaking peanut butter brownies!!!!!

**Kiba: **but there SOOOO good munch-munch I cant munch-munch ,gulp STOP!!

**Yuki: **HAHAHA!!! Kiba toke ur brownies!!

**BlackBelt: **just start the story…. -.-

Me and Kiba r fighting 4 da last brownies

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! GIVE ME DA DAMN BROWNIES PUP!!!!

WHO DA HELL R U CALLIN A PUP AND A BAKA U DUMB DOBE!!

punches and kicks while Yuki laughs her ass off

~!$%^(*(_&^%^&$^$^!$^$%&$%&)&*(*()*^&)^*(^&*)

**Chapter One: Character/username**

**Haruno Sakura: cherry**

**Uchiha Sasuke: -avenger-**

**Uzumaki Naruto: ramen`fox**

**Hyuuga Neji: neji**

**Hyuuga Hinata: redblush**

**Inuzuka Kiba: ^fangs^**

**Aburame Shino: bugboy**

**Nara Shikamaru: 2lazy**

**Sabaku no Gaara: gaara**

**Sabaku no Kankuro: puppet-master**

**Sabaku no Temari: wind mistress**

**Achimiki Choji: butterfly21**

**random ne?%^&%(^&^*)*()&*)^*&)%(**

**Yuugao:Chapter one is jus an intro so jus be patient wit me please! **

**Yuki: hey where is Kiba? **

**Yuugao: idk…….. Teehee……**

**BlackBelt: Yuugao wat did u do 2 Kiba?**

**Yuugao: well review me 4 ideas please ttyl!! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: the insaneness starts

**Naruto IM**

**Chapter: 2**

**Yuugao: Since Kiba decided 2 eat my brownies AND not do da disclaimer! -looks at Kiba-**

**Kiba: -munch munch- chew swallow- huh wat happened? Chew-chew**

**BlackBelt: can we get on with this?**

**Yuugao: …..I choose.….Sakura!!**

**Sakura: huh? Oh yea! Yuugao … Naruto why r u sweating?**

**Naruto: oh I was waiting for my ramen when teme said something I cant remember and he said lets race so I did while waiting 4 my ramen which is ready I think?……MY RRRRRAAAAMMMMEEENNN IS READY!!!!**

**Yuugao: ramen?…… HEY WAIT, NARUTOOO DID U MAKE ME A CHICKEN RAMEN???!!!!**

**Naruto: YEA I DID BUT U BETTER HURRY UP!!! ITS BEEN READY 4 LIKE A WHILE NOW!!!**

**Yuugao: WWWWHHHAAATTT!!!**

**Sakura: ooookk……. Yuugao-chan does not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

**-naruto and yuugao slurps up a bunch of ramen-**

**$%&%(^)$%&%!$$%&)&**$^!$%^&*(**

**Now entering the Konohagakure chat room:**

**Cherry;**

**-avenger-;**

**ramen'fox**

**Now entering( a/n let the crazness begin!)**

**cherry: hey guys! ^**w

**ramen'fox: HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!**

**-avenger-:…hey..**

**cherry: -gasp- sasuke actually said something besides hn an ah?**

**cherry: ITS DA END OF THE WORLD!!!**

**ramen'fox: lol!!!! :] hahaha teme!**

**-avenger-: wat ever…. Im bored…**

**Neji; gaara; shy blush; ^fanngs^ and yama-angel(ino) now entering**

**Neji and gaara:…hn…**

**shyblush: umm hi everyone! ^**v

**^fangs^: hi sakura!hinata,ino and everyone else.**

**All girls: hi kiba!**

**all boys: hn(except naruto)**

**ramen'fox: hey y did u put this! After sakurra-chans name?**

**neji: yes kiba y did u? **

**^fangs^: well..…cuz I can…I gtg bye!**

_**^fangs^ has now left the chatroom**_

**Yama-angel: wow ya'll r soo mean jus cuz of dat? -.-**

**cherry: yea**

**shyblush: yea**

**-avenger-: …..**

**All girls: gtg! ^v^**

_**Cherry; yama-angel; and shyblush have now left the chatroom.**_

_**2lazy has now joined this chatroom.**_

**2lazy: hey guys**

**All guys: hey**

**Ramen'fox: hey since da girls r gone r we gonna have a guys convo?! :]**

**Neji: guess so..**

**-avenger-:…sure**

**Gaara:….y not**

**2lazy:…fine-sigh-**

**Ramen'fox: k den lets begin!!**

**%$%*$^)*&)^*%^$$%$^&*^**

**Yuugao: dats right u must wait!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Sakura: -.-' yuugao-chan have u had ur sweets yet?**

**Yuugao: well I would but KIBA ate it !………wait kiba wats dat ur tryin 2 hide?!**

**Kuba: nothing….chew-chew swallow.**

**Naruto: yo Kiba thanks 4 da brownies!! Hey y r u lookin at me like dat 4?**

**Yuugao: U LOW-DOWN DOG SHITING BASTARD U HAV MORE OF M Y BROWNIES!!!-tackles kiba-**

**-me and kiba fight-**

**U LITTLE BITCH QUIT PUNCHING ME!!**

**DUMB DOG ASS BASTARD QUIT BITING ME!!!!**

**STUPID WHORE ASS SHIT FUCK DON'T TOUCH MY DAMN BROWNIES!!!!**

**ME!!! U DAMN DOG FUCKER ASS KISSER DON'T TAKE WATS MINE U LITTLE SHIT HOLE!!!**

**Sakura: -.-' wow who knew they both go crazy wit out their sweets…..**

**BlackBelt: dis is sooo much better den t.v!!**

**-me and kiba still fighting and wastes super hot ramen on naruto's part..-**

**Naruto:OOOOOOWWWWW WAT THE HELL DAT BURNS SOOO MUCH!!! Nice choice of ramen though, BUT DAMN IT I WANT MINI NARUTO'S 2!!!!- rolls around on floor in fetal position-**

**BlackBelt and Sakura: read and review please!!!! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: boy time

**Naruto IM**

**Chapter: 3**

**BlackBelt: now are u two going to fight again?**

**Kiba and Yuugao: no.. ****T.T**

**Sakura: you should both find a better way of getting your sweets.**

**Yuugao: like how and Sasuke make your emo bastard self useful and do the disclaimer will ya?!**

**Sasuke: hn…..dobe yuugao what are you two doing?**

**Naruto: oh yuugao and I were waiting for our ramen when we got bored and said something I cant remember and someone said there was an evil bunny trying to destroy all ramen and me and yuugao are planning the evil bunnies destuction while waiting 4 our ramen which is ready I think?……YUUUUUGGGGAAAOOO OOUUURR RRRRRAAAAMMMMEEENNN IS READY!!!!**

**Yuugao: ramen?…… HEY WAIT, NARUTOOO WHAT ABOUT THE EVIL BUNNY LORD!!!!??**

**Naruto: uh, IDK WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO ABOUT HIM??!!!**

**Yuugao: CAN WE THINK AFTER WE EAT THE PRECIOUS RRAAAMMEENNN!!???**

**Sasuke: hn the dobe and dobe 2 huh………. Yuugao-chan does not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

**-naruto and yuugao slurps ramen-**

* * *

**Now entering the Konohagakure chat room:**

**2lazy: ….troublesome….wat now?**

**Ramen'fox: wwweeelllll we could have asked dog boy y he put this ! By sakura chans name but he left……so lets ask the 2 other geniuses!!**

**Neji: hn…..**

**-avenger-:….**

**Gaara:-sigh- well since hyuuga and uchiha wont think for 5 minutes I will…………. Wait hyuuga why do you care what kiba thinks of sakura?**

**Neji: ……..y do you care? **

**Gaara: well we have become close the few years since she saved Kankuro's life so I think its normal, now answer the question Hyuuga!**

**-avenger-: yes Hyuuga why did you ask Kiba such a question?**

**Neji: well Sabaku, Uchiha I asked Kiba that question because of my own reasons. Now for my question why do YOU care Uchiha,if I'm correct you didn't care about her before now did you? **

**-avenger-: ****·_·'…………….. well just like you I have my own reasons Hyuuga**

**Neji: Uchiha**

**-avenger-: Hyuuga**

**Neji: Uchiha**

**2lazy: could you two stop with the clan rivalry for like 5 fuckin minutes….troublesome…..**

**Ramen'fox: o.O wow shikamaru didn't know you could cuss……**

**2lay: of course I can I just choose not to do it a lot**

**Gaara: well since the lazy cloud watcher got you two to stop wit whatever you were doin wat now? -.-'**

**Ramen'fox:……..**

**All guys: YOUR ACTUALLY BEING QUIET FOR ONCE!!!!!O.O**

**Ramen'fox: what? Oh well I was talking to sakura-chan……..y do you guys care?**

**2lazy: well for one you always have something to say and two what were you talking to sakura about?**

**-avenger-: shikamaru why do you care?-glares at his screen name- (a/n you know chicken-ass glaring at the computer will hurt your eyes.)**

**2lazy: just like the rest of ya I got my own reasons chicken ass!**

_-avenger- has left the chatroom_

**2lazy: oh shit I better hide**

**Ramen'fox: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you lazy ass your gonna get your ass kicked by the number 1 teme!! AHAHAHAHA**

**2lazy: sorry shikamaru cant come talk right now he's a bit busy right now.**

**2lazy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! S.O.S HELP ME RIGHT NOW HE'S GOT A DAMN BAZOOKA AND ICE CREAM!!!!! And what the hell did you just say NaruAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

_**2lazy has been disconnected**_

_

* * *

_

**Yuugao: yeah I finished yet another chapter!! Oh sorry bout the wait I've been working on a project cuz of an incident……don't ask……**

**Naruto: HAHA shikamaru got his ass whooped!!! And the temes still play dumb bout likin sakura-chan!!**

**Yuugao: hey Hinata!! Hows it goin!!**

**Hinata: oh why hello Yuugao-chan, I've been ok. Oh and Naruto-kun we have to leave for our date!**

**Naruto: OH SHIT!!! I totally forgot just give 5 minutes hinata-chan!!**

**Sakura: YOU BAKA!! How could you forget about hinata-chan!!!!**

**-hits Naruto on head-**

**Naruto: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! sakura-chan you used chakra in that punch!!!!**

**Sakura: IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET READY I'LL SHOW YOU 2 A DARK PAIN!!!-glares at naruto-**

**Yuugao: O.0 Sakura-chan your glare scares me to death!! Or worse**

**Sakura:…… SOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!-hugs me to death-**

**Gaara: Sakura if you don't let yuugao go soon you might kill her.**

**Sakura: awww, alright-releases me from death grip-**

**Hinata: Yuugao-chan is busy trying to return to her normal color so please please read and review! **

**Yuugao: Arigato Hinata-chan!!! And yes people please read and review JA NE everyone!!!**


End file.
